


Drag

by liquorish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Free Verse, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Marriage, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquorish/pseuds/liquorish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about surreptitious commitment and domestic bliss, all inspired by the wonder and achingly sweet, 'The Life After The Morning After' by saltyfeathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Life After the Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054700) by [saltyfeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfeathers/pseuds/saltyfeathers). 



Drag

As soon as I can, I'm gonna let you go  
because I know  
that when we're free  
you'll drag me up into your world  
no questions asked;  
two solid rings, alas.

As soon as I can,  
I'm gonna let you know  
just how I know  
the scrape of Ice  
along my sides  
will be relief;  
we'll make a life  
up in the clouds, just you and me.

As soon as I can,  
I'm gonna tie you down,  
and pray you love  
enough to trust  
me on the ground;  
four moving wheels, from coast to coast;  
us, safe and sound.


End file.
